Music Lesson
by Xiggy Wolf
Summary: Simple little Demyx Luxord fanfic for you. Oneshot. Yaoi.


Demyx sat typing away at his computer. He had to finish that damn report Saix had assigned him a week earlier. There was a knock on his door which he ignored, and another which he met with the same reply.

"Fine," came a voice from behind the door. The door was pushed open to reveal Luxord standing quite annoyed Demyx had not bid him entry.

"Hey, Lux," Demyx replied not looking up from his computer. He rested his chin in his palm and pushed his glasses up with his free hand.

"What're you writing?" Luxord asked, fiddling with Demyx's random trinkets about his room.

"Dumb, Saix report…" Demyx answered returning to his work. He was not swayed away, even by a clinking and potential smash of his beloved sea treasures.

Luxord grabbed Demyx's sitar and kneeled down to play it. He strummed a few times, badly, which made Demyx giggle and drew his attention away from his work. "Let me help you…" Demyx said coming up behind Luxord. Demyx put his arms around Luxord placing the sitar just-so and placed Luxord's hands on the proper strings. Luxord strummed again, this time producing a single beautiful note. Demyx smiled and sighed. Luxord played it again, and Demyx let his hands fall from the sitar to Luxord's waist. He slipped his hand inside Luxord's coat and further into his pants making Luxord shudder slightly. Luxord set the sitar down and turned to face Demyx.

Demyx caught him in a firm kiss forcing Luxord's lips to part and his tongue to surrender to Demyx's own. Luxord pulled away to catch his breath but then came back hard and fast pulling all of Demyx's blood vessels to the top of his bottom lip. Demyx thrust his hips forward faintly brushing Luxord's coat. Luxord unzipped his own coat and then began on Demyx's. He threw both coats on the floor, Demyx stood chest bear. Luxord began sucking on Demyx's collar bone as Demyx removed Luxord of his own shirt and fumbled his hands down to Luxord's pants. Demyx felt Luxord hard beneath his hands; he reached in to touch the stiffened cock and began to stroke it making Luxord groan kisses into Demyx's neck. Luxord took control of the situation throwing Demyx down on his awkward shaped water bed. Luxord removed Demyx's own pants and fetched a bottle of lotion from his coat pocket. He straddled Demyx, laying more kisses down Demyx's heaving chest. Demyx moaned slightly thrusting his hips up in anticipation. Luxord smiled trailing the kisses down to Demyx's cock. He licked the entire length before taking Demyx fully in his mouth. Demyx thrust in unison with Luxord's motions. Demyx gasped, "Nhhh hmm." He came copiously leaving a trail of white to trickle down Luxord's chin.

Luxord licked his chin and beheld the putty that was once Demyx beneath him. "Come on, don't leave me high and dry…" Luxord said sweetly into Demyx's ear. Demyx's eyes flashed away the glaze that had been there; he smiled deviously at Luxord and took control. He sat up and flipped Luxord over on all fours. He relieved Luxord of the bottle and preceded to relieve the bottle of its remaining contents. He coated his index finger and slowly pushed it into Luxord. Luxord groaned and gripped the sheets as Demyx inserted another finger. Demyx slowly opened his fingers apart making Luxord gasp again in agony. Demyx quickly moved his fingers back and forth and then pulled them out to lotion his own length. He pushed into Luxord swiftly allowing Luxord a few fleeting moments of preparation. Luxord shifted his hips to prepare for Demyx's full length. Demyx took Luxord's cock and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. Luxord grunted and groaned as Demyx's thrusts came faster, and Demyx went deeper within him. Luxord coated Demyx's hand and sheets in a think blanket of white as Demyx released inside of Luxord. Luxord let out a gasp, his arms shaking with the after tingling of his orgasm. Demyx brought his hand to his mouth and licked Luxord away. Luxord lay down on the bed pulling Demyx to lie beside him.

Demyx giggled as Luxord pulled him closer. "Thanks for the music lesson," Luxord whispered in Demyx's ear. "No problem," Demyx replied to Luxord's strong chest as he nuzzled deeper until he nodded of to sleep.


End file.
